In The Unlikely Event
by Lady Jesca
Summary: With Giles away Buffy needs a new Watcher...


Author's Notes: Someone once brought up the fact that there is an appalling lack of Buffy/Wesley fics out there. So I had to make one.;) In the Unlikely Event. is a story about how they might come to be.  
  
It's rated PG-13 and I take no credit for the characters, but give the credit to Joss instead.  
  
As far as spoilers go, the lines are a bit fudged but it takes place right around the time that Buffy was preparing for the Watcher's Council and around the time Angel fired his crew in Season 5/Season 2 of BtVS/AtS. It isn't accurate, but like I said, I fudged things a bit. And for the sake of easy writing, in this story there is no Virginia (the girlfriend, not the state.lol).  
  
**~**  
  
"You know we tried this once already, and I remember it not working out so well."  
  
"Buffy, it's only for a short time. We need the council to believe that you are working for them, else wise we may never get our hands on the information you desire."  
  
Buffy pouted. "I'm not sure I 'desire' it anymore. Not if it takes this."  
  
"Is this really too much to ask?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "I guess not."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Angel has told me quite a few things have changed in the past years since you've known him. And with my departure to England on the morrow, we need to make sure there is a watcher helping you to train. The council isn't renowned for their understanding and leniency."  
  
"Yeah but, Wesley?" Buffy stiffened her body and walked in a nearly impossible posture to Giles and leaned over and grabbed his hand. Deepening her voice she pumped his hand in a shake. "Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, you're watcher, your commander, you're manly male influence for the rest of your possibly short life."  
  
Giles cracked a smile and then glanced over her shoulder and stiffened up, letting her hand go.  
  
Buffy had a sinking feeling.  
  
"He's standing right behind me, isn't he?"  
  
Giles nodded. "Quite."  
  
Buffy slowly turned and fixed her best smile on her face.  
  
Wesley was leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed in front of him, an eyebrow quirked up, ready and waiting for the really good cover up he was sure she was about to provide.  
  
"Wesley! How good to see you. Gosh its been.. well a really long time!" She hoped her voice was convincing and that he only came to the door after her impersonation. The look on her face told her neither was true.  
  
"Oh come on Wesley, I was just having some fun."  
  
He grunted a little and pushed off the wall. "At my expense I see." He looked over at Giles and walked to him offering his hand for a handshake, when he realized what he was about to do. He dropped his hand and glanced at Buffy.  
  
"Mr. Giles."  
  
Giles chuckled and leaned over and took Wesley's hand and shook it. "Mr. Wyndham-Pryce. How are things in LA?"  
  
Wesley looked down briefly but soon he had the smile back in place.  
  
"Things are smashing." No need to tell Giles about being fired.  
  
"Well," Giles picked up his coat. "Buffy, you know how to lock up when you are through with your business here. I'll return shortly."  
  
Buffy hugged Giles, the look on her face showing her obvious displeasure at his departure. Wesley watched for a moment and then somehow felt he was intruding on a private moment and looked away. Somewhere inside him he longed for a closeness like that with his slayer. Of course, he didn't have a slayer. He wasn't even technically a watcher any longer.  
  
Buffy watched Giles leave and turned for face the waiting Wesley. She found him examining the wall in an attempt to give privacy. She smiled.  
  
"Wesley?"  
  
He looked to her.  
  
"So, I'm sure you have this carefully mapped out and have detailed schedules as to when and what we'll be practicing, right? So lets see them." She clasped her hands together and waited expectantly. She wasn't prepared for the easy smile that came across his features.  
  
"I did rather take myself quite seriously, didn't I?" He chuckled making Buffy give him a look of confusion. "I don't have any such lists or schedules. I had hoped that you would show me where you were in your training and I would do what I could to assist you."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows. He really had changed.  
  
"Ok. Sounds easy enough."  
  
Wesley smiled and took a seat on the green couch and waited. Buffy watched him. Suddenly she was struck with an odd feeling of wanting to impress him. There was something different about him. Something different about the way he moved. Something different about him. He just seemed more relaxed, more at ease.  
  
Buffy nodded to herself and to him and moved into position. She started a shortened version of her workout, trying to fit in a preview of everything she knew. She showed him focus, fighting, stamina, strength, and speed. He watched it all with a blank face. She ended her performance with some tumbling and after landing her last flip she turned and faced him, expectantly.  
  
Wesley stood slowly. He nodded to himself and picked up his jacket and coat.  
  
"I assume Mr. Giles has procured me a place to stay?"  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
Wesley smiled a little. "Well you tell me, Buffy. Is that it?"  
  
"I mean, aren't you going to tell me what you thought?"  
  
"I think we have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Excuse me? Where do you get off? I work very hard, thank you very much." Buffy looked insulted.  
  
Wesley took a few quick steps to her.  
  
"How many languages do you speak?"  
  
"English."  
  
"Hoping all vampires know English?"  
  
"I don't usually hold conversations with them, I stake them."  
  
"How many fighting styles do you know?"  
  
"Three, but."  
  
He didn't give her time to finish.  
  
"What do you know of slayer history? How many weapons are you proficient in? How much training have you had on compensating for missing senses?"  
  
Buffy held her head up high.  
  
"I keep the vampire population down and I'm able to deal with demons. I'm doing my job."  
  
"Buffy, no one was saying you weren't doing your job." His voice and expression were both soft. "It's not a matter of that. The council will care about these things. This is what we'll focus our next few days training on." He smiled reassuringly. "Ok?"  
  
Buffy blinked.  
  
"You're asking me?"  
  
"Well, yes. If you don't agree, you probably won't participate."  
  
Buffy looked him up and down a second. "You've changed."  
  
"I'll take that as a complement."  
  
Buffy smiled. He smiled and watched her. He seemed to be waiting for something. Buffy searched her mind for what it could be. Her eyes wandered around the room and then rested on his suitcase.  
  
"Oh! Yes, well, short notice and all, my mother has fixed up a room for you at my place."  
  
"Splendid." Wesley smiled and followed her up the stairs.  
  
**~**  
  
Buffy moved around her room slowly, in thought. Slaying was eventful tonight and after stopping at her place, Wesley had accompanied her on her slaying. He hadn't really done that much before. He was more the general who sent his troops to war and stayed as far away from the danger as possible kind of watcher. Before. Not now. Tonight he had a stake in hand and had dusted along side her.  
  
After dusting two particularly ugly looking vampires, she had turned and found herself watching him. He needed a little instruction on speed but his fighting other than that was done really well. She was actually surprised.  
  
On the walk home they had talked pleasantly and she was no longer dreading the next couple of days.  
  
Sitting on her bed, Buffy wondered what Wesley was doing in his room. The guest room was just across the hall from her room, and she found herself wondering if they would bump into each other in the halls. She smiled as she heard his door open.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," she whispered and shot off her bed, dropping her teddy bear on the bed and hurrying to the door. She opened the door, looking for all the world like she was nonchalant and had a purpose other than wondering what Wesley was doing.  
  
Wesley smiled as he saw Buffy in the hallway. She was wearing pajama bottoms that were loose and flowing with little teddy bears on it and a gray tank top. Her hair was all pulled up into a clip, away from her freshly scrubbed face. He didn't know if he had ever seen anything more alluring.  
  
"Buffy." Wesley smiled.  
  
"Wesley." Buffy returned the smile and then looked a little awkward. "So, I couldn't sleep. Mom's got some cookies down stairs. Interested?"  
  
"That would be lovely." Wesley walked beside her and followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Buffy pulled out two glasses and filled them with milk bringing them and a plate of cookies to the table. She sat across from him and smiled.  
  
Wesley took a bite of a cookie and ate it quietly, taking a drink of milk afterwards, his eyes on Buffy.  
  
"So. You seeing anyone?"  
  
Wesley raised his eyebrows in a cool manner. He hadn't expected her to ask that.  
  
"No. My line of work often times gets in the way of any relationship I might want to have. What about you?"  
  
Buffy smiled a sad smile. "I did have. But yeah.same here."  
  
Wesley's hand covered hers. She looked down at it and smiled. The warmth seeping from him was comforting, calming.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Buffy hesitated, and he was sure she was going to shake her head no, but then she started to speak.  
  
"I was cold. Distant. He needed someone a little more.receptive. Lately, there has been so much going on.I couldn't spare the time he needed."  
  
She seemed so young, so vulnerable. It was times like these that Wesley thought this kind of life was unfair to put onto the shoulders of a young girl. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"Well, it's late and I have a test tomorrow. I'll see you for training at the Magic Box, right?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
**~**  
  
Buffy hurriedly walked away from school, her mind on Wesley waiting for her at the shop. The thought made her speed her step that much more.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
Buffy turned to see Willow heading for her a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"Hey! Everything ok? You look like you're about to break into a run."  
  
Buffy waited for Willow to catch up but didn't stop to talk. Willow walked along side her. She found her little legs were having to work double time to keep up with Buffy's long ones.  
  
"What's the rush, Buffy?"  
  
"I'm meeting Wesley at the Magic Box for training."  
  
Willow made a face. "Not him again."  
  
"Yeah, him again." Buffy smiled.  
  
"So if you aren't there at a certain time will he make you run laps?" Willow looked at Buffy's smile and looked confused.  
  
"No, silly, I just want to get there and get started. I have a lot to learn."  
  
"Uh, Buffy.you know I'm a big fan of learning and stuff, but this doesn't sound like you. Not that you don't learn and stuff here at school just that you never seem very excited about it. Not like today, I mean you do seem a little more excited than usual."  
  
Buffy smiled to her friend.  
  
"Willow, you're letting your imagination get the better of you. I'm merely trying not to be too late. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting longer than necessary.  
  
"Oh my. You like him, don't you?"  
  
"Sure, he's ok. He's changed a lot since the last time he was here."  
  
"No, I mean you like like him. Don't you?"  
  
"Like like? How much more is like like compared to just plain like?"  
  
"Oh a lot more."  
  
"Ah. Well in that case." Buffy paused. "I guess I like like him."  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
"He must have really changed then because I don't remember you liking him so well the last time."  
  
They rounded the corner of the block where the Magic Box was located.  
  
"That's because he was prudish, domineering, controlling, stiff, humorless, inconsiderate, egotistical, and a complete.. AH!" Buffy let out a shout as she was suddenly grabbed from the alley beside the store. She was so engrossed in her conversation with Willow she hadn't even noticed a person standing in the darkened alley.  
  
Buffy was tossed against the brick wall and was about to leap back to fight when she noticed who her attacker was.  
  
Wesley.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
He cocked his head to one side. "I was testing your alertness."  
  
Willow stared at Wesley. She hardly recognized him. No longer did he wear the stiffly starched shirts and the boring suits. He was dressed casually in slacks and a button-down shirt, open at the neck. She could see by the way he was looking at Buffy he liked her. Willow definitely thought this was of the like like variety.  
  
"Uh.I'll just be inside."  
  
Neither looked at her, they kept staring at each other. Willow raised her eyebrows and turned and went inside, muttering something about the wackiness that was the Hellmouth.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
Buffy frowned. This would be the second time Wesley caught her talking bad about him.  
  
"I was saying that you used to be controlling and domineering."  
  
"Used to be?" He took a few steps toward her, slowly closing the space between them.  
  
Buffy just nodded.  
  
"Not now?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. She didn't trust her voice because right now her mind was wishing he would kiss her. Right now she was watching a fantasy play in her head of his lips slowly moving over hers. She was picturing his tongue responding to hers.  
  
Wesley wondered what was going on in her mind. She was staring at him like she'd like to devour him. He didn't mind. He thought he would rather like that. He stopped just inches in front of her.  
  
"What do you think of me now?"  
  
Buffy's tongue shot out to wet her lips. She wanted to tell him that she thought he had changed and was now companionable and comforting. She wanted to tell him that she thought he was sexy and mysterious. She wanted to tell him that it used to be when he would repeatedly clean his glasses it would remind him of how pompous he was, but now when he did so she got shivers at the cool side look he'd give her while doing it. But she didn't say any of this. Instead she just kissed him.  
  
Wesley was taken aback by the kiss, but as soon as their lips touched, it was like magic. Fire and passion held just below the surface broke free and washed over them. Wesley's hands came up to the wall on each side of her head and trapped her between his body and the wall. She pressed herself against him as she felt his tongue slid slowly into her mouth. Her hands went around his neck and she drew him in as much as she could.  
  
"Uh.guys?"  
  
Wesley leaped away from Buffy as if she were made of fire and might burn him. They both looked at the person responsible for the intrusion. Xander saw one person's confused and disoriented look reflected in the other.  
  
"That was really disturbing. Please don't do that again." Xander's mouth quirked up into a hint of a smile and he turned and went into the Magic Box.  
  
Buffy and Wesley looked at each other and then looked away, both straightening their clothes and trying to hide and telling signs of what had just happened. Without a word, both of them went into the shop to start training.  
  
**~**  
  
For the next couple of days, the sexual tension between the two was enough to drive everyone crazy. People avoided them, and when they could, they avoided each other. Some of Wesley's stiff attitude had returned while others were around, but late at night after training, Buffy and Wesley found each other alone and comfortable with each other. They would talk and flirt and not worry about the repercussions of doing so.  
  
Buffy threw her tennis shoes into a bag and slipped her sandals back on.  
  
"You did really good tonight."  
  
Buffy smiled at him. "Thanks."  
  
"I see a marked improvement every time we train."  
  
"Well, I have a good teacher."  
  
Wesley smiled, pleased with the compliment.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled and waited.  
  
"Do you regret kissing me?"  
  
Buffy blushed, remembering the time in the alley of the shop.  
  
"No."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
Buffy looked at him. He seemed, nervous. She thought it was adorable. Quietly she went to him and took his hand in hers and together they walked home in comfortable silence, holding each other's hand.  
  
**~**  
  
Buffy and Wesley entered the house that night, hand in hand and with smiles on their faces. They had noticed the dim lighting in the living room, but had thought the light had just been left on for them. They didn't expect to round the corner and come face to face with Giles.  
  
The three of them froze when they saw each other. Wesley tried to drop Buffy's hand, but this time she was not going to let someone intimidate her into trying to hide her growing feelings for Wesley. She gripped his hand a little tighter, keeping a hold of him.  
  
Wesley looked at her in surprise, but recognized the stubborn tilt to her head.  
  
"Mr. Giles."  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Buffy could see that Giles was pissed.  
  
"Nothing. We just came home from training."  
  
Giles narrowed his eyes. "What kind of training have you been giving her, Wesley? Certainly not slayers training with the way you two are so intimately coupled."  
  
Wesley opened his mouth to speak but wasn't given the chance.  
  
"Now you wait just a damn minute, Giles. You remember here that I am training because I volunteered to train more. Plus I really need what the Watcher's Council is offering. I'm not going to just throw it all away by not training. We have been training. But what I do after training is my business. What Wesley and I do when we aren't training is our business."  
  
Wesley smiled. He couldn't have said it better himself.  
  
Giles looked from one and then the other. He took a deep breath and relaxed.  
  
"You're quite right. I apologize."  
  
Buffy looked surprised. "Say it again."  
  
"I said I'm sorry." Giles looked a little irritated.  
  
"No, no, before that. The part where I'm right."  
  
Giles stared at her. He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. Wesley smiled as well. Buffy let go of Wesley's hand and went to Giles, giving him a hug.  
  
They talked about the flight and about England. After that night no one ever again mentioned the relationship between Buffy and Wesley. Wesley went home and Buffy stayed to fulfill her duties, but they continued to keep in touch, each wondering what the future would hold for them. 


End file.
